inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 098
All-out Friendship! Ichinose VS Endou!! ( の ！ ＶＳ ！！, Zenryoku no Yuujou! Ichinose VS Endou!!) is the 98th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Not long after the match starts and Unicorn has the first point because of Ichinose's new Pegasus Shot. The match continues with Ichinose making superior plays, giving Inazuma Japan a hard time. But thanks to Fubuki and Kazemaru's new combo shoot The Hurricane, Japan ties with America. During half time, Endou accidentally finds out about Ichinose's surgery, but decides not to hold back, as a symbol of their friendship. Plot The episode starts with Ichinose Kazuya using his shoot hissatsu; Pegasus Shot to score a goal into which passed through Endou Mamoru's Ijigen The Hand. This marks the first goal, putting Unicorn in the lead. The match restarts, Gouenji Shuuya passes the ball to Someoka Ryuugo but Ichinose gets the ball by using Flame Dance 改 and the episode shows Ichinose's determination. Kazemaru Ichirouta then gets the ball from Ichinose and passes it to Kidou Yuuto. Kidou uses 真 Illusion Ball and passes through. Kidou passes the ball to Gouenji Shuuya and he uses his shoot hissatsu; Bakunetsu Screw. Domon Asuka then uses his block hissatsu; Volcano Cut V2 to make it weaker. And when Billy Rapid used Flash Upper, he was able to stop it. The Unicorn team continues to use decisive shoot but it is eventually blocked. The ball goes to Gouenji Shuuya's possession again but the ball is taken from him by Ichinose's 真 Flame Dance. Kabeyama uses The Mountain but Ichinose passes through easily. Ichinose continues waves of shoot at Endou, Ichinose has flashbacks of the past and states that he will release all his best in this match until it all burns out, so that he will be able to prove that he was there in the match. Ichinose uses Pegasus Shot again but this is blocked by Endou Mamoru's Ijigen The Hand. With only few minutes remaining in the 1st half, Kiyama Hiroto passes the ball to Utsunomiya Toramaru and Toramaru passes through Domon Asuka, but Ichinose gets the ball from Toramaru. Mark Kruger compliments Ichinose for defending, Ichinose replies that their match is a special match to which Dylan Keith states that Ichinose doesn't want to lose against his former team. The match continues, the ball in possession of Fubuki Shirou and passes through Ichinose. Fubuki and Kazemaru Ichirouta use their new combination hissatsu, The Hurricane and scored a goal due to it being unable to be stopped by Billy's catch hissatsu; Flash Upper. The first half ends with a tie on both teams. Endou who wants to go to the toilet hears Ichinose and Aki's discussion. Finally Aki and Ichinose tell Endou that the match of Inazuma Japan and Unicorn might be Ichinose's last. Ichinose must have a surgery and maybe he can't play soccer again. Endou then states that he will do his best also and make this game the best he had. Aki thanks Endou for answering Ichinose's feeling. The second half continues with Dylan Keith and Mark Kruger using their shoot hissatsu; Unicorn Boost and Endou was unable to block this even with his catch hissatsu; Ijigen The Hand. Unicorn is in lead with 2 points while Inazuma Japan has 1 point. Part of the second half continues on the following next episode. Major events *Mark Kruger and Dylan Keith's combination shoot hissatsu is revealed to be Unicorn Boost. *Ichinose Kazuya's defense hissatsu; Flame Dance, evolved two times from 改'' to ''真. *Unicorn is in the lead with 2 points while Inazuma Japan has 1 point. Hissatsu used * * * * * * * (Debut) * * * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Debut) * (Debut) Proverb Mamoru We'll face spirit with spirit. That´s what it means to fight. Navigation